Our Souls
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: Summary : Moments between Soul and Maka. Small and warm, big and fluffy moments. Genres, timeline, and the length of chapter varies. SxM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater in any way. SE belongs to its owner, Atsushi Ōkubo.**

 **Sooo it's my first Soul Eater fic~~ I just happened to fell so hard for this lovely manga and this pairing so yeah, I present to you, this new drabbles series. Please do review, ne? Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _~Bed~_

Sunlight dappled through the curtains and made its way inside the room, softly touching the pale face of a woman. Her eyes slowly opened at the heat she felt, revealing bright but glazed emerald eyes. Blinking a few more times, she regained her conscious and turned to look at the one beside her. A half naked Soul 'Eater' Evans was sleeping like a log with a completely defenseless expression unlike usual. He loves sleeping topless for no reason too. Well Maka did enjoy the sight of his well-built body so there is no need to complain.

She stifled a yawn before sitting up as silently as she could. Her eyes were a little red from staying up to read again. Shifting her body to the side of the bed, she ran her fingers through her long dirty blonde hair, trying to make some locks untangle. Her bare foot landed on the ground and she almost stood up. Almost.

Before she could muster up strength to stand on her feet, an arm wrapped itself around her waist and she was pulled backwards by a strong force. Annoyed by the fact that she was now back on the bed after all her efforts to get out of it, she shot a half glare at him.

"Mornin'," His voice was raspy, laced with laziness. "...Stay a lil' longer." With one arm around her waist, he rested his head on her shoulders and nuzzles close to her.

Maka pushed his head away and let out a small sigh before answering, "Morning, Soul, but no," She reached for his arm on her waist and tugged. "I need to meet Shinigami-sama in an hour so—"

"Screw Shinigami-sama," Soul continued on nuzzling closer to her. "C'mon, Maka stay." His arms didn't even shift while he whined. "It's a Sunday morning."

"Oh, Soul, grow up a little," She started struggling, wriggling out of his grasp but to no avail. Guess she needed to talk this out. "I'd love to sleep in but not today, Soul."

He stayed silent but lifted his head from her shoulder, yet, his grip did not loosen. She sighed and was looking around for something book-like to use for Maka-chop. Before she did, Maka found him running his fingers through her hair, a gesture he had rarely done. Gentle and caring. She blushed a little and stopped struggling. Staying as still as a doll, her heart started beating a little faster. Maybe not just a little.

Soon, Soul put down her hair and went back to resting his head on her shoulder. He suck in a deep breath of her sweet scent, "Mhmm, you smell nice." He said ignorantly, not knowing his husky voice was in fact in a whispering tone and her ear was right beside his lips.

His breathe, his voice, his touches.

She flushed red.

"Screw it all," She mumbled.

"Hmm? What did you s-" Soul was cut off by Maka who pushed him back down.

"Heh," He grinned and sharp teeth showed, "You gave in, huh?"

"Yeah." She said as she hugged him tight and snuggled towards him. "Too tempting."

"Both you and the bed." She added.

Soul's victorious grin did not falter as he patted her back and they both went back to sleep with an additional warmth they acquired.

"No matter what happens later, it's your fault, Soul."

"Mhmm."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kazue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater in any way. SE belongs to its owner, Atsushi Ōkubo.**

 **Reply to the reviews :**

 **MerryFortune** & **Guest** : Thank you for reviewing! Really glad you liked it! :D

 **OfAllTheShizz** : Thanks! I'm flattered since this is my first attempt on SoMa. Hmm, I'm currently not taking any, but I will be sure to remember your request and maybe try it out in the future! No promise though, sorry ^^"

* * *

 _~Bookmark~_

Stepping closer to the bookshelf, her eyes scanned through the books, rows after rows until she finally stopped at a certain book. She took it out and flipped through the pages as something fell out in between the pages. She tore her gaze off the page and looked down at her feet, where the thing fell and rested at as her hair fell off her shoulders. She smiled as her mind registered what it was before closing the book gently and kneeling down to pick it up.

It was a bookmark, one that was made from a rose petal which held meaning as deep as the sea.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rustling leaves matched the sound from flipping of pages in a perfect rhythm, giving comfort and relaxation to the one underneath the sturdy oak tree. A pair of emerald eyes, bright and untainted, scanned the content of the pages, lines after lines and pages after pages. Time eventually passed by and without her realization, someone's gaze was on her the whole time.

A leaf fell in between the pages she was reading, thus breaking her concentration. She picked the leaf up and had a few looks before proceeding to use it as a bookmark. She had just lost her bookmark and didn't have the chance to find a fitting one yet. Closing the book she was reading, Maka stood up and patted the dust of her clothes. When she looked back up, an albino was standing right in front of her. And Maka thought she saw him fidgeting. Did she imagine that up?

"Yo, Maka," He said to her, with his tone slightly different from usual.

"What's wrong, Soul?" She asked.

"Uh, so, you've reading, Maka?" He said, not answering the question she asked but she didn't mind and answered the question instead.

"Yeah? Can't you see?" Maka held up her book for him to see.

"Oh..." His gaze slowly drifted away from her.

Maka noticed his unusual self and grabbed his shoulders with her hands, "Soul, are you feeling unwell?"

Serious eyes looked right into lazy ruby eyes. Soul's eyes widened as he shrugged her off, "W-What are you talking about? I'm as cool as usual!"

"No you're not," Maka crossed her arms.

"I am!"

"Am not!"

"I am!"

"Am not!"

"P-Prove me wrong!"

"Soul," She grinned victoriously. "You never shutter."

"Dammit." He mumbled under his breath.

"Now just tell me what's wrong with you today," Maka sighed. "You're acting weird, Soul."

"Fine, you asked for it, don't regret it." Soul mumbled lowly Maka didn't catch what he was saying.

"What did you say?" She frowned for not hearing what he said.

He sucked in a deep breath and looked up with his eyes now even more confident than usual at her. "Maka,"

"Mhmm?"

"Will you be my partner?" It came out with a little shaky tone but nevertheless it came out serious and sincere.

"We already are, Soul." Maka answered almost immediately.

He covered his face with his palm, "I mean for life, idiot."

"..." She was going to ask but when she finally realized what he was talking about, she flushed violently red. "…Oh…"

"Tch, you're making me uncool." He growled with a tint of pink across his cheeks.

"Bu-" She cut herself off and gasped at Soul who went down on one knee.

"So," He held up a small bouquet of roses and a ring, "Will you just be mine already?"

"Of course I will, dummy." She let out a small sigh at the hasty attempt his future husband did but let a smile grace her face right after as she felt the smooth surface of the ring slid through her fourth finger. Her smile didn't fade for quite some time as she walked hand in hand with Soul, as they took a short walk along the lake - something Soul doesn't fancy doing but well nothing he can't endure for his love right?

When they had stopped halfway for a rest, Soul took out something and gave it to Maka which made her smile widened and shone so much brighter and she brimmed with joy. It wasn't exactly the gift that made her that happy. It was because he noticed what she needed. And guess that made her really happy. It was a bookmark. And she was sure it was the petal of one of the roses that he used for his proposal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka held the bookmark in her palm, before once again smiling warmly at the sweet memories. Before realizing it, years went by didn't it? She slid the book back to its original place and left the room with a small smirk on her face.

 _Well, time to tease him for his silliness and his cheesiness back then._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you don't mind~**

 **And a big thank you to those who followed/favourited/reviewed for the last chapter!**

 **-Kazue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater in any possible ways. SE belongs to its rightful owner, Atsushi Ōkubo.**

 **A/N Laziness got in the way of updating and I'm starting to lose interest in this fandom. I'll still try to write since this fanfic got quite a good response. So expect a few more updates until I label this as complete. This is the best I can do.**

 **Enjoy the short drabble! Its written during 3AM xD**

* * *

Maka Albarn stomped back to the home she shares with Soul Eater Evans – anger not lessened but flaring as time goes by.

An alarmed Soul snaps his head up from his game to look at her. Yet he didn't voice out any _'are you okay?'_ Or _'what happened?'_

He's concerned, but he stayed silent. Because she will tell him when she wants to.

But she didn't.

She rushed right back to her room; not even sparing one glance at Soul whose eyes was starting to bore holes into her. The door closed with a bang. And Soul immediately stood up, leaving his game console on and walked over to her room, leaning against the wall outside her room.

He could hear sobbing sounds when he stood outside of her room. Soul didn't knock and Maka didn't call out for him.

But she knew he was out there accompanying her, silently.

And she was thankful for that.

It has always been this way. Maka would always cry alone and she hated anyone coming close to her when she does that. But Soul couldn't bear to leave her all alone either. Yes, she was acting tough, he knows that but that's just how she is and she would never change.

So he settles down by waiting outside.

They weren't in the same room nor can they see each other but they could feel each other's presence. And it was more than enough. They had a bond— a link that no one can sever. Even the wall felt transparent to them.

And when Soul confirmed she had fallen asleep, he would go in and hold her in his arms, silently comforting her in her sleep.

Maka never fails to find herself in his embrace when she wakes up.

Everything was done without saying anything. They didn't need words to convey their concern.

It was always the little moments that often go unnoticed which made her fall right in love with him again.

And just like this, the storm calmed down. She walked back to the room and got closer to the albino who's still sleeping soundly. All the worrying had always tire him out even more.

She smiled at him, who's still sleeping on the bed.

He's a slob, he's a lazy bum, and he's a jerk. He complains every day, he's unappreciative and he's a knucklehead.

Maka bend down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Soul."

But she's glad to have him.

* * *

 **That's all! Simple and cliche I guess but nevertheless I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it too.**

 **Leave a review, if you can.**

 **-Kazue**


End file.
